Love me tender
by Me1
Summary: Duo/Heero My first Gundam fic... R/R


Hello everyone! This is my first Gundam fic, so please bear with me. Um, It is yaoi, and my favorite pair. If you don't like it, please don't read it. I make no money off these things, and I own a grand total of 0 (zero) characters in this story.

Love me tender

Heero sat staring at his gundam. He had just finished repairing it, and now he had nothing to do to keep himself from thinking. He knew Duo was lurking about, just waiting to bug him. Duo. Heero could imagine the long brown hair and violet eyes perfectly. He sighed. Emotions were a weakness, he couldn't afford to be weak. He wondered if Duo felt the same way about him, and if so, would he bother to wait? Suppose he managed to tell Duo how he felt, what happened then? Heero had no experience in things like this, and he liked to be in absolute control of everything he did. He hated not knowing what to do, and he hated himself for loving the dark haired boy.

"Dreaming of the lady fair?" a voice behind him asked suddenly.

Heero turned and saw Duo, just out of reach. He knew Duo feared him and probably thought he would hit him. "What are you talking about now?" he asked.

"Well, you were sittin' there staring off into nothing with a weird look on your face, I thought maybe you were in love or something" he said.

"You don't know anything. Go away" Heero said, turning his back on Duo.

"I found something neat. Wanna see?" Duo asked excitedly.

"You're always finding something neat. How many 'something neat' s can there be on a spaceship?" Heero asked codly.

"Fine, be that way. I just thought that since it was your type of thing, you might like to see it" Duo said in a hurt voice. To his surprise, Heero stood up. 

"Fine, take me to it. But if this is a waste of time…" he said warningly.

"Don't worry! You'll love it!" Duo said, dancing ahead. 

"How is it that you know so much about what I like?" Heero asked.

Duo didn't answer, instead, he grabbed Heero's wrist and dragged him along a passage. 

They went through hallway after hallway until they came to a dead end. Duo stopped and released Heero.

"Is this your something neat? A wall?" he asked. 

Duo pressed something on the wall, and to Heero's surprise, it moved. Duo stepped into the dark room, and Heero reluctantly followed.

As soon as he was inside the room, the door slammed shut behind him. The room was strange, but why he couldn't figure out at once. Then he realized that he was looking at stars all around him! The room must have been made clear so that one could observe a vast amount of space. Duo pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. He set it on the floor so that the light shone upwards and gave them a little light to see by. 

"As soon as I saw this place, I thought of you" Duo said, looking out at the bright lights of the stars. 

Heero stared at the boy for awhile in the dim light. "Why does this place make you think of me?" he asked. 

"Because you always go on about your mission, and since your mission is in space, I thought maybe you might like to take a look at it when you aren't fighting" he said. "We shouldn't stay too long, though. It gets pretty cold in here" Duo said. 

"Are you cold now?" Heero asked him. 

Duo strained to see Heero in the dim lighting. Heero was asking him about how he felt? Even if it was just a physical feeling, Heero never cared how anyone felt. "A little, why?" he said. He saw the shadows move, and then Heero was standing near the flashlight. Duo looked away. He knew how he felt for Heero, and thought that he would kill him for it.

"I…I wanted to know. I'm a little cold too." he said. 

"Do you want to go?" Duo asked. He didn't really want to give up this time alone with Heero, but he wasn't going to push.

Heero didn't reply, he simply moved closer to where Duo was standing. Duo wondered what had brought this sudden change to Heero, and then he heard the other boy whispering to himself. "What's that?" he asked.

_What am I doing?I can't, it's a weakness! _Heero thought. He moved so that he was right in front of Duo. "Would…would you… hate me… if I kissed you?" he asked. He couldn't believe he had said it, but he couldn't take the words back, either. 

Duo stared at him for a long time. Was this real? _I…we may never get another chance…_ he thought. Then, "I'll hate you if you don't…"

"You sure?"

"Please, kiss me before I die…"

Heero put his arms around Duo, fingering the knee-length braid. Duo pressed his lips to Heero's and a flood of pent up emotions flowed out. He pulled Heero tightly to him, and kissed him more passionately. If the other boy had shown any signs of tenseness, he would have pulled away. Finally, the kiss ended, but Heero held on to Duo. 

"What is it, Heero?" he asked.

"I have my mission" he said.

Duo didn't have too much time to wonder what Heero had meant before he felt Heero's kisses on his neck, and his hands tugging at his shirt. Duo moaned softly and ran his hands through the other boy's chocolate brown hair. "Heero, maybe we should…" he gasped.

"You don't want to?" he asked, pulling away.

"I do, but are you sure?" Duo asked. It scared the hell out of him that Heero might say no, but he had to ask.

"Duo, don't get in the way of this mission, okay?" Heero said, then kissed him roughly again. Duo got Heero's shirt off and was busy teasing his skin when he felt his pants drop. "Hey! No fair!" he said playfully.

Heero stepped back for a moment. Duo groaned and pulled him close again. "Love me, Heero."


End file.
